Brute Meets Beauty
by Eliza-Lily
Summary: Would would happen if Katniss, Peeta and Cato survived. And to makes things more complicated, Cato sets his eyes on one of Peeta's friends back home in district twelve. But will his conquest give as good as she gets?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I hope you all like this story. I haven't written a hunger games story before so just let me know what you all think of it!_

_Disclaimer I don't Hunger Games, only the OC characters_

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Alianna POV_

"Alianna wake up." I was awakened by my little sister Ophelia. I looked at her. "Peeta and Katniss will be home today. That's when it all flashed back. My two friends Katniss and Peeta survived the hunger games and would be coming back to the district. The Hunger Games were strange this year, they let the last three tributes survive, Katniss, Peeta and the male tribute from district two Cato. I knew something was going on, but my two friends survived so I don't care.

"I'm up Ophelia. Come on, have you had breakfast?" she shook her head.

"Prim is coming over. Will you braid our hair?" I nodded my head. She ran out of my room, letting me get ready for the celebration.

We were one of the lucky families in our district. My parents came from a wealthy family so we lived in the nicer part of the village, but we weren't snobby. My younger sister Ophelia was very close with Prim, Katniss's younger sister. This meant that I saw Katniss a lot. We weren't really close, but we were pleasant to each other when we saw each other. I was closer to Peeta. My family were friends with his so we grew up together. He was like a brother to me. When he was reaped, I cried. I was the only one that knew about his love for Katniss. I can still remember our last conversation before he left for the capital.

_I threw the door open and hugged Peeta. I sobbed into his shoulder._

_"Shhhhh, it's ok." he soothed me. I looked at is face. I could tell he was scared. He held my face in his hands. "I need you to do me a favour?". I looked at him. "Look after Prim. I know her and Ophelia are close. I'm going to do everything I can to keep Katniss alive in the arena, but please look after Prim." I smiled at him._

_"I was gonna do that anyway, she is like a member of the family. But before you got into that arena, tell her how you feel, I hope not, but it may be your only chance." He nodded and kissed my head._

_"let her know Prim will be safe." he nodded again. I gave him one last squeeze before the peace keepers came in to take him._

I had a smile on my face while getting dressed. My friends were coming home, safe and sound. Standing brushing my long auburn hair to the side. I fixed my dress and headed down to the dining room to meet my sister. When I got down there, my sister and prim were sitting there eating breakfast.

"Good morning girls." I sang out. They both smiled at me. For the first time in weeks, Prim had a smile in her face, and this made me smile. There had been many nights that she had cried her self to sleep in my arms. Her mum went into a state of shock and just didn't come out of it. I sat next to Prim and started to braid her hair.

"So, anything special happening today?". I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

I finished the girls hair and we headed out with the rest of the town to see them come home. Thanks to my dad, the first person that will greet Katniss will be her. Prim held my hand in anticipation, squeezing it every two seconds. I scouted around to see of I could find Mrs Everdeen, but I couldn't see her. I spotted the Mellarks, and I waved.

The train pulled up and the town went silent. It was almost eerie. At the point, I had lost all feeling in my hand, and my heart was going a million miles an hour. The doors opened, and as soon as they did, the whole town erupted into a huge applause, everyone glad to see our victors home. The two of them just stared at the crowd, not daring to move, until Katniss spotted Prim. Within two seconds her arms were wrapped around her little sisters arms, soothing her crying.

"Shhhh it's ok Prim, I'm here. Your safe." she cradled her sister tighter to her chest. I looked over at Peeta who was smiling at me.

"Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes." I said to him making me laugh. He grabbed me into a hug, spinning me around. "I'm so glad your safe." I whispered into his ear. He kissed my head and set me down, only to get tackled by Ophelia.

The whole town congratulated them, and the whole night was spent celebrating. I was sitting watching the town dance when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Katniss.

"Prim told me how you've been looking after her, and making sure her and mum were ok. Thank you." she whispered. I smiled at her and motioned for her to sit next to me.

"Anytime. That was mighty brave what you did in the games. And with everything that was going to happen, the least I could do was make sure our family was ok. Gale was a mess though. I tried to talk to him, but he wasn't really up for it." Katniss kept staring at the ground. "You know I will always be here for you and Prim. Remember that girl on fire." I exaggerated the name, making her laugh.

The next day was spent tidying up the town from the previous nights celebrations, and helping the Everdeen's and Mellark's move into the victors houses. The good thing was, they were right next to where we lived, so I could see them more. Katniss and I were finishing off her room, when her mother came in with a woman who looked liked she was walking candy floss. She smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm Effie Trinket." she shook my hand.

"I'm Alianna. It's nice to meet you."

"We've found out that they are doing the tour starting tomorrow. You will be back here in two weeks, and then that should be it." Katniss groaned. Effie floated out of the room, leaving the two of us to talk.

"I can't believe I have to spend two weeks with Cato. This time I will kill him." she groaned into her pillow.

"Is he really that bad?" I could see her nodding her head in the pillow. "Well just think, you will get to thank District eleven for their capsule." I whispered. I knew Rue would always be a painful subject for Katniss.

The next day Peeta and Katniss left again for the tour, but the good thing was that we knew they were coming back. We all got letters and pictures of them from every district that they visited, and the night before they were due to arrive back at our district for the end of their tour, Gale ended up at my door.

"Hi." I poked my head out the door. I opened the door and let him in.

"Sorry, I just needed to quickly talk to you." I showed him to the library.  
"What's up?"

"Does Peeta really love Kat?" I was taken aback by the question.

"Why would you ask such a question?" I looked over at him.

"It just doesn't make sense. It must just be so they could survive right? I mean Katniss has never once mentioned him, so how could they possibly be in love." I still had this blank look in my face. Gale stood up. "Thanks Alianna, this talk has really helped." he hugged me then headed to the door.

"Glad I could help... I think." I shouted when the door shut. "Men." I say to myself.

The next morning I'm making cakes for the dinner with the tributes tonight. Dad works with the mayor of district twelve and the family has been invited by the mayor to join him and the victors for dinner. But I know in reality that they just want witnesses so no one starts on Cato, for the whole nearly killing Peeta thing, in which I am probably going to scold him for myself.

When we arrive at the justice building I see Katniss, Peeta and another gentleman standing with them, who I am assuming is Cato. I head over to greet them. Peeta gives me a kiss on the cheek and a hug before I hug Katniss. The mayor comes over and hugs me.

"Alianna, have you met Cato." He near enough pushes me into him. Cato takes my hand and brings it to his lips.

"Pleasure." He smirks at me. I smile at him until the mayor heads to my father and I rip my hand from his grip, causing him to look confused.

"Sorry, I dont associate with people who try to kill my friends." and with that I walked away leaving him with this very evil smirk on his face.

* * *

_Cato POV_

After the three of us somehow won the games, we went on the victory tour. I really didn't want to be here, and I hated having to share the limelight with district twelve. When I got out the games, my dad went nuts at me because I didn't kill the two of them, brining shame into my family.

We are now in dirty district twelve, and thankfully this is the last district. After this dinner and interviews tomorrow, I will be free to go back to district two. We were standing in the justice building when the door opened and in walked a gorgeous girl who looked a vision. She was quite short, and had one of the most angelic faces I have ever seen, and it was surrounded by long auburn hair. She walked over and greeted Katniss and Peeta. When Peeta kissed her, I felt a growl in my throat and had to stop myself from actually growling. I was eventually introduced when the mayor came over.

"Alianna, have you met Cato." He near enough pushes her into me. I catch her and taker her hand and bring it to my lips

"Pleasure." I smirk at her. She smiles me until the mayor heads to another group of men that are in the room and rips her hand from my grip, confusing me

"Sorry, I dont associate with people who try to kill my friends." She walks away and I smirk to myself.

Alianna, you will be mine!

* * *

_Hey! Let me know what you all think, and if there is anything you would like me to add :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! A big thanks to those who read the first chapter, but sadly no reviews :(_

* * *

_Chapter Two__  
__  
Alianna POV_

The dinner was slightly awkward. Cato kept looking at me and smiling. I could see this was irritating Peeta, as he kept tensing his knuckles. I squeezed his hand that was under the table to calm him down. Thankfully the adults didn't pick up on the tension, and kept the conversation flowing.

"So Alianna, do you have any ideas what you're going to do now that you've finished school?" The mayor asked. There was a strange tone in his voice.

"I'm not too sure yet. I was thinking of maybe taking up something to do with the arts, or literature, but I haven't really decided." He smiled over at me.

"Well whatever you do, you will succeed. You always do." He raised his glass to me. I spent the rest of the dinner watching Ophelia interacting with Cato. The two of them were seated next to each other. He sat and listened to her stories and smiled and laughed in all the right places. What was his game?

We all retired to another room after the meal. Peeta was telling us some story about the bakery when there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see it was my father. He led me outside.

"There is something I need to discuss with you; your sister is excited about it." I nodded my head at him. But what came out of his head next shocked me to the core.

"Cato is going to stay with us for the duration of his stay in District Twelve." I actually think my jaw hit the floor.

"Papa no! He nearly killed Peeta!" I whisper yelled at him. How could he let this monster into our home?

"I'm sorry Alianna; it's out of my hands. Mayor Lancaster is adamant on this." My dad kissed my head and headed back into the gathering. I retook my seat next to Katniss, ignoring the smirk on Cato's face as I passed him.

"Everything ok?" Katniss whispered in my ear. I shook my head and slyly pointed to Cato and relayed the conversation I just had with my dad.

"Do you want to stay at mine?" She offered.

"Thanks, but that may make things worse. I don't know why Mayor wants him to stay with us."

Music started up and everyone started dancing. My parents, the mayor and his wife and even Peeta and Katniss. I was too busy sitting watching Ophelia and Prim twirl around in the corner to notice Cato appear behind me.

"Well a pretty girl like you shouldn't be standing on the side-lines." His hand trailed from my shoulder down to my hand. "Dance with me." He whispered in my ear. I went to grab my hand away, it he tightened his grip and lead me to the floor. I caught the look that Peeta was giving me, and then the glare he gave Cato a death glare I had only saw Peeta give once, and that was to his brother who tried to pick on me and Peeta was not pleased.

"Now Miss Merryworth, I think we got off on the wrong foot." Cato proceeded to whisper in my ear.

"Well that's what happens when you try to kill my friends. I don't tend to be very cheery towards to people like that." Cato laughed and twirled me around, causing us to become closer.

"So enlighten me, why are you staying with us? I thought that the tour was over tomorrow, so why are you slumming it?" looked up at him with slight curiosity on my face. He smirked at me.

"Well, I have some free time now, and there are a few sights here that have caught my eye, so I thought I'd stay a while." His smirk was now the size of his face. "And now that you've finished school, you will be at my disposal." When the song ended, he kissed my hand and headed over to Ophelia. She smiled at him and he started twirling her around. That was the one thing about Ophelia, no matter who was standing infront of her; she will always see the good in them. It worries me that someone will try and take advantage of that. Peeta came over.

"Katniss told me he's staying with you." I nodded solemnly. "If he lays a hand one you or the little one." He pointed to Ophelia "I will rip him apart limb from limb." I rubbed my hand down his arm comfortingly.

"He won't, don't worry about this. Just enjoy being back." I then dragged him up to dance, and then grabbed Katniss.

After the dinner party, we were heading home. Cato had Ophelia in his arms. She fell asleep just as we were leaving, so Cato effortlessly picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he walked, holding her like she was a priceless artefact. He gently laid her in her bed and kissed her head. It took a minute for that to process in my head. He actually knew how to be human! He turned and smiled at me.

"Would you like a good night kiss too?" he walked over to me. I took a few steps back and scoffed.

"Drop dead!" I stormed out of Ophelia's room and into my dad's study. I threw the door open, not even bothering to knock.

"Papa, we have to get that bru." I stopped dead when I saw the person on the screen. It was President Snow.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting sir, but there is a giant spider in my room. I didn't think my father would be working this late. Please forgive my rudeness." I bowed my head to the screen.

"That's alright Miss. Merrywether, remember what we discussed. I do believe your daughter needs your assistance, good night." and with that, the screen went black.

"Papa, why were you talking with President Snow?" My dad just looked at me.

"There are a few complications right now. Nothing for you to worry about." I heard a yet muttered under his breath. "Now off to bed, you will be spending the day with Cato tomorrow" I groaned and headed to my bedroom.

Why would my dad be chatting with the president? And why would it eventually affect me? These questions kept going around and round in my head. I gave up and headed to the kitchen. When I'm worried or stressed, the only thing that makes me feel better is baking. When we were younger, Peeta taught me how to bake, and he says that now I am even better than he is, which I doubt.

"I thought I could smell cookies." I heard my baby sister yawn out as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yip freshly made little one." I handed her a plate with a glass of milk. She yawned a thank you and started eating them.

"Ali, why don't you like Cato?" I turned to face my innocent little sister.

"Because Cato hurt Peeta." I sat next to her. She looked up at me with those doe eyes.

"But he didn't have a choice, it's not like you to judge someone for their actions, especially when they don't get to choose their actions." I looked down at my little sister with complete admiration. Here she was twelve years old and could still completely shock me with such an innocent, but true statement.

"I tell you what, I'll think about giving him another chance. What do you say to that?" she nodded her head and curled into my side.

"Best cookies ever." she whispered before heading back to her room.

The next morning I walked into the kitchen to find my little sister sitting eating breakfast with Cato.

"Good morning." I smiled at them. Ophelia smiled and went back to her breakfast while Cato just stared at me.

'Be nice, you remembered you would give him a second chance.' the thought went through my head.

"Cato, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the market this morning?" He looked at me warily, and he then smirked.

"Go get ready little one, we're leaving in five minutes." Ophelia ran out the kitchen.

"So what's with the change of personality. Last night I was convinced you were going to kill me in my sleep." He approached me. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me." He stroked my cheek. I slapped his hand away.

"No I've just went from ice cold to slightly melted. I'm only doing this to keep the peace." ophelia came running back in the room, so I plastered a fake smile on my face. "Right let's go."

The conversation was just mainly about silly little things. Ophelia kept asking Cato all about his district, and he kept answering her with a smile on his face. When we were at the fabric stall, Macy, the seamstress smiled.

"Well if it isn't my favourite customer. What are we needing today?" I followed her to the back of the stall and sampled the fabrics.

"Annie, we're going to the sweet stall, we'll be back in a minute." Ophelia shouted, dragging Cato with her.

"She adores that boy." Macy stated. I just nodded and went back to the fabrics. Five minutes later, I turned around and saw Cato standing there with a bouquet of sunflowers in his hand.

"For you." He handed them to me.

"Thanks." I took them from him and smiled.

"Is that a smile I see?" He smirked at me. I just rolled my eyes and headed back to collect my fabric.

"I got it." Cato states, picking up all the fabric. Ophelia came back over and we headed home to have lunch. Ophelia was telling Cato about something that had happened at school while I finished lunch. When I turned around, they were both running around with long loafs of bread, using them as swords. I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help myself.

"Right come on warriors, your rations are ready!" I took the bread off them and headed to the table.

"Annie, will you braid my hair later?" I smiled at my little sister.

"Of course little one. You know you're going to have to learn how to do it yourself. I won't always be here to do it." She looked up at me sadly.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere Hunni, I promise." I leaned over and kissed her head. Cato stayed silent during our little conversation, but I saw a sad expression on his face. It's puzzled me the most out of everything that has happened during the past few days.

"Tell you what, why don't you go to your room and get your brush and meet me in the lounge?" Ophelia was off like a shot. Cato turned to me.

"You really love your sister don't you?" He asked. I nodded.

"I would die for her." I responded instantly.

"God you sound like twelve." He whispered.

"What about you, do you not have any siblings?" I took our plates to the sink to wash them.

"I have a half-sister. Her name is Lily, she's three." He looked down in the ground.

"What's she like?" He smiled slightly.

"I have no idea, I've never met her."

* * *

_Hope you all liked it! Maybe a review or two? :)_


	3. Chapter Three

_Sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter!_

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Alianna POV

"What do you mean you've never seen her?" I turned to him.

"My dad left my mum for some ditzy blonde, and a few months later, Lily was born. I haven't spoken to my dad since; the only time I saw him after that was once the games were finished. I know it would hurt my mum. She's been through enough." I could see in his eyes there was a mix of sadness, pain and anger. It was easier to see where his inner aggression comes from. I laid my hand on his arm and squeezed gently.

"Is that why you're so good with Ophelia?" he lifted his head.

"You don't realise how lucky you are. You get to see your sister every day, whereas I don't even know what mine looks like." I could tell he was getting a little angry, not at me but at the situation.

"Cato, calm down." I take his face in my hands.

"Alianna back off." He growled at me.

"Listen here. Don't you dare growl at me, and secondly if you want to see your sister, do something about it. Be a man!" This really didn't please him. He grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted me off the ground.

"You know nothing about me." He hissed at me. We heard a gasp behind us. Ophelia was standing there and she looked terrified. Cato put me down, and he went to go to her, but she screamed and ran away.

"You idiot." I slapped him and then ran after my little sister. I panicked when she wasn't in the house. I grabbed the phone and dialled the Everdeen's, and little Primrose answered.

"Hello."

"Hi Hunni, listen Ophelia has run away. If she turns up at yours can you please phone the house." She agreed and I grabbed my coat. Cato went to follow but I stopped him.

"You've done enough. If you had any sense, you would just go home and leave us alone." He looked at me.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I came here for." I looked at him in disgust, he turned to walk away but then turned his head back round.

"Just remember you asked for it."

I ran out the house looking for Ophelia. By this point I was in a full blown panic.

"Alianna!" I turned to see Peeta and Katniss behind me. "What happened? Prim said Ophelia ran away?" I nodded and told them what happened. Peeta got mad but I wasn't paying that much attention.

"Where would she go?" I shook my head. I didn't like this, why didn't I know where she would go. She always came to me when she was scared, I should have protected her more. That's when it hit me. The only other time Ophelia feels safe is when she's reading.  
"I know exactly where she is!" I ran off, with Katniss and Peeta following me blindly. I sighed in relief when I saw her sitting on the steps of the library. I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey little one." I kissed her head. Peeta sat next to her and put his jumper around her. He then lifted her into his arms and carried her home.

Once we put her to bed, I noticed Cato was in the study with my dad and president snow was on the giant monitor my dad has.

"Alianna, come in." My dad said, I could notice the sad smile on his face, but I let it slide just now.

"What's going on?" I sat in the seat furthest away from Cato.

"Well Miss Merrywether, there is something we need to discuss. As you know, victors get certain privileges and one of the biggest ones, is they get to choose their partner." I could tell where this was going and was beginning to panic. Snow was going on about how much of an honour it would be being a hunger games winner's wife, but I wasn't listening. I looked over at Cato, and he just smirked.

"You told me to get what I needed and to go. I bet you didn't think you'd be what I wanted." I looked at my dad who stared at the ground.

"I have no choice, do I?" Snow just shook his head. I stood up and headed to the screen.

"I will go willingly on one condition." Snow nodded for me to continue. "Ophelia and Primroses names are taken out of the reaping bowl permanently." Snow looked stunned for a second, but regained his composure.

"Very well. But this is only on the agreement that you make it look like you are madly in love with Cato and be the perfect wife." I nodded solemnly. "I shall leave you to your arrangements, I'm sure Cato will tell you the rest of the details." And with that he was gone. I turned to my dad.

"When do I leave?" I really didn't want this answer.

"Tomorrow morning." My heart dropped. "Everything's packed away." I walked out the room and headed to Ophelia's room. She was still awake, I bent down next to her bed.

"Hey sweetheart there's something I need to talk to you about. She sat up. "I'm leaving tomorrow with Cato." I saw the tears run down her face.

"No you can't! You promised me that you would never leave me." She was now crying so hard I made my heart break. I cuddled her in to try and calm her.

"I'm sorry Hunni, but listen, you can come and visit me and stay whenever you want ok." She looked up at me, face blotchy and red from the tears.

"Promise?" I nodded my head and kissed hers, trying to lull her to sleep.

When I get out of her bed, I noticed my dad standing at her door.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry. I tried everything to get Cato and Snow to change their minds but they weren't having it." He hugged me.

"I'll be fine dad, Don't worry about it."

The next morning was mayhem! Our train left at eleven and it was only seven o'clock. All my things were already on their way to district two, so all I had to do now was say goodbye. I grabbed my coat and headed over the victors village. Katniss and Peeta were in the kitchen when I got there.

"Guys I need to talk to you." We all sat at the table. "I'm leaving today." I blurted out. Katniss sat there shocked, while Peeta looked sad.

"You're not going with him are you?" I nodded my head. Peeta stormed out the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

"This came from snow didn't it?" Katniss asked. I nodded my head and looked at my friend.

"I have to act like I love Cato and be the perfect wife, and whatever else snow wants us to do." I snarled. "But I did make an agreement with him." This got her attention. "I made him take Ophelia and Prim's name out of the reaping, permanently." I could see a look of gratitude wash over her face. She grabbed me into a hug.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." She whispered. I hugged her back.

"I now have a favour to ask you."

"I know what you're going to ask and you don't have to. I'll look after her." I thanked her and headed out the door. Peeta was sitting on the porch. He hugged me when I came out.

"Why him?" Was all he asked. I knew it was wrong, but I had to lie to Peeta, I couldn't tell him the real reason why.

"I love him." I said simply. He just frowned.

"Just be careful." I nodded my head. He kissed my head as he always does and gave me one last hug. "We'll come and see you soon ok?" I nodded my head again and headed back home. Ophelia was sitting in the living room when I got home. Cato was watching her from the kitchen door, a little frightened to approach her. We all headed off to the train station.

"Now you be careful." My mum gave me a huge hug. My mother was under the impression that Cato and I were in love, so we let her keep thinking that. After she hugged me she went to hug Cato. "You better look after her." I heard her whisper. His response was too low for me to hear. My dad was next.

"I'm so sorry this happened Hunni, I wish I could stop it." I kissed his cheek.

"Its ok daddy, I love you." I then looked at Ophelia, who was trying not to cry. I bent down and hugged her.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear. I smiled at her.

"To the moon and back." I whispered back to her. I took the locket that was wrapped around my neck and fastened it around hers.  
"I'll always be with you." I kissed her head. She looked at Cato. She hugged him and like my mum, she whispered to him, all fear wiped away.

"Please look after her." He nodded his head and kissed her head. We headed on the train and waved to them from the window. The entire train journey I locked myself in our compartment and cried.

I woke up a few hours later to the shower running in the bathroom attached to our room, and a minute later a half naked Cato appeared in only his boxers.

"See something you like?" He smirked at me. I just scoffed and stood up out the bed.

"Will you please out some clothes on." I asked him. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Maybe you should take some off?" He whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Do I make you nervous Miss Merrywether?" He tightened his arms around me. I tried to escape, but I couldn't.

"Cato, please just let me go." I whispered. He gently removed his arms.

"Come on, you have to eat something." He tried to lead me out the compartment, but I wouldn't budge.

"Isn't it bad enough that you've taken me from my friends and family, but now you want to force feed me!" I yelled at him. He looked angry... Again.

"I'm only trying to make sure you eat. You haven't had anything since breakfast. I'm keeping Ophelia's promise." He whispered the last part. I grabbed his clothes off the chair and threw them at him.

"Well, if we have to leave the compartment, you better put your clothes on. People will talk." I walked away with as much confidence as possible, refusing to let him think he's won.

We were sitting eating late lunch in our own private restaurant cart. Whilst we were waiting on dessert I turned to Cato.

"What are the rest of the details that you have to tell me?" Cato turned to me and I could see the look on his face was a mixture of entertained and smug.

"Well, whenever there is more than just the two of us, we are a happy couple in love, so whenever we are in public, you have to adore me." He moved to sit next to me and wrapped his arm around me. "Also we have to get married and get all the Capital excited about their victor getting married." I looked at him in shock.

"We have to get married?" I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes.

"Yes. And don't start, its going to happen so just get over it!" He growled at me. I stood up from the table.

"Excuse me, but I think I've lost my appetite." I stormed out of the cart and into our compartment. I could hear Cato cursing to himself next door.

We arrived into district two a few hours later. Reporters from the capital were surrounding the train. Cato grabbed my hand in his when the doors opened, causing them to get more excited than they were. The lights were so blinding I hid my face in Cato's chest.

"She's a little shy." He shouts to them, making them awe whilst taking our picture. We were taking into a car which drove us home. Cato never let go of me.

"I'm not going to run away." I whispered to him annoyed. He just smirked.

"Just holding onto what's mine." He whispered into my hair, so the driver thought he was being affectionate. He squeezed my shoulder tight to prove he was serious. I gasped when we got to the victors village. The village in district two was extremely glamorous compared to the victor's village in district twelve. The houses were around three times the size and had bigger gardens attached. Cato helped me out the car and led me into the house.

There were three people in the foyer of the house; Two women and one older man. One of the women ran over to Cato. I quickly came to realise that this was his mother. She had medium blonde hair, very blue eyes, and a very sweet face.

"It's good to have you home Hunni." She turned to me and smiled.

"You must be Alianna." She gave me a hug. "He won't stop talking about you." She whispered in my ear. I know Cato heard as his face was a red as a rose. His grandparents hugged him next, then me.

"We just wanted to make sure you got home ok. We'll see you two love birds later." They waved and left us to get settled.

Cato gave me a tour of the house. He stopped outside of the master bedroom.

"This is our room." He opened the door and nudged me into it. It was very spacious with a giant bed in the middle of the room, with the walls being covered in drawers and wardrobes. There was also a bathroom attached to the room. There was a balcony in the room as well. I slowly walked around the room inspecting everything. Cato spoke from the door.

"My favourite parts the bed. Plenty room for rolling around the sheets." Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could see the smirk on his face.

"Well I hope you mean rolling around like a dog because you're on your own for that one." Before I could move, Cato was behind me, his breath at my ear.

"It won't be long until I have you withering underneath me, screaming my name." He started to lay kisses down the side of my neck.

"The only thing I'll be screaming is rape." I tried to get away from him, but he was too strong.

"I don't think so. Remember we are a happy in love couple and you just can't get enough of me." He brought my face to his. "Besides, no one would hear you scream anyway." Then he let me go and walked out the room.

After unpacking some of my things, I headed down into the kitchen to make something to eat. I couldn't seem to hear any other noise coming from the house and was hopefully on my own. I started to make a little dinner when I heard crashing coming from the basement. I rushed down and saw that Cato had turned the basement into a gym and had been throwing weights around.

"You kept this room quiet." I shouted startling him. He wiped the sweat off his face and smirked up at me.

"Miss me already baby. He started walking over to me and I took a step back.

"Don't count on it. Do you want fish or chicken for dinner?" Now he looked confused. "I'm going to cook dinner and I have a feeling if I let you fend for yourself, you will either starve or burn the house down."

"Chickens fine." He mumbled.

"Good. Dinner will be ready soon so you better shower before you even think about coming in my kitchen smelling like that." I left him there astonished.

Sitting at the dinner table was the most awkward part of the day. We just sat there eating in silence. I was going to say something and then the door opened.

"Hi, anyone home?" Sylvia, Cato's mum walked into the kitchen. Cato got up and greeted her.

"Hi mum, what's up?" she sat at the table.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd come check and see how Alianna was settling in." I knew that was my queue to play the loving girlfriend.

"I've settled in fine, Cato just gave me a tour didn't you baby?" I kissed his cheek as I took his plate from him.

"Yip, she got so excited seeing our bedroom." He swatted my butt and winked at me. I knew he was trying to get me to crack, and every time we were out together or people were here, this was what it was going to be like. When I cleaned the plates I went to the living room where Cato and his mum were now sitting. I walked over to him and sat on his knee. Sylvia just smiled at us.

"You two look so sweet together. When Cato told me how you two met, I could have cried at how romantic it was." I turned to Cato who for the hundredth time today was smirking.

"Really? Why don't you tell me it again baby?" I slyly pinched his side.

"You remember. When you walked into the dinner at the mayors house, in your perfect dress, I knew I would have to know you, spending all night dancing with you in my arms and then with you falling asleep in my arms that night, I knew I would have to have you." And to really sell it to his mum, he leant up and kissed my cheek, pulling me tighter into him.

"So romantic." She gushed. "Now tomorrow you will be getting interviewed about your relationship and Alianna, you will be getting interviewed as well so you two better have an early night and I will pop by in the morning. We waved to her and watched her leave the house. As soon as she was gone, I jumped out of his lap.

"You are so smug sometimes do you know that?" He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, come on, we better get ready for bed." Before I could protest, Cato grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" I pounded his back, but he wouldn't let me go. When we got to the room, he threw me on the bed and slammed the door. He grabbed me by the arms and faced me.

"Listen here. There is no way that you can go home now so stop fighting me and just deal with it. If you don't play along, Snow will hurt your entire family, he may even kill them." I paled when Cato mentioned this. "I know you hate me, but if you play nice, I won't have to hurt you, but I will use force if needed. Do you understand me?" I nodded and he let me go.

I sat terrified on the bed, contemplating the future.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
